Various motor vehicle differentials are known in the art. Differentials in two wheel drive vehicles are used to transfer torque from a driveshaft of a vehicle to a pair of driven axles to operate a pair of driven wheels, for example the left and right rear wheels of the vehicle. The differential permits the two driven axles to rotate at the same speed when the vehicle is traveling straight on a roadway and also permits the two axles to rotate at different speeds as required when the vehicle is turning or when traction is reduced at one of the driven wheels.
In some instances it is desirable to lock the differential to prevent the two axles from rotating at different speeds. For example, if one of the wheels loses traction and spins due to operation on a slippery surface such as ice, snow, sand, mud etc., the opposite wheel will lose torque in proportion to the traction lost by the spinning wheel. Consequently, the wheel opposite the spinning wheel may remain motionless and the vehicle is not propelled. Various devices are known that resolve this problem including differential locks.
One known differential lock is incorporated into a differential assembly. The differential lock includes a collar that is movable between unlocked and locked positions. In the unlocked position, the collar is splined to the differential but is disengaged from the axles so that the two driven axles are free to rotate at different speeds. In the locked position, the collar is splined to one of the axles and a rotatable carrier of the differential, which locks the differential. This prevents the two driven axles from rotating at different speeds during operation of the vehicle.